Own Me No Longer
by NSSP.SaruWatari
Summary: The sequel to Owns My Country and My Heart. Being a junior was dramatic, confusing and heart breaking. Or so Seychelles thought before she hit senior year. Little did she know she hasn't seen anything yet.
1. Chapter 1

_"There`s your little moment." I smiled and it felt perfect. _

* * *

I awoke with a smile on my lips. I was back in my old bed, at home on my islands. The last three months of school had flown by. Wales graduating, England and I arguing, kissing, everything. The summer was lonely ad difficult to get through. But I was so excited, today was the last day of summer vacation. It had been two months since I saw him last. Tomorrow would be absolutely wonderful, I knew it. I slipped into a bathing suit and ran down to the beach which was already warm, I ran down the boat dock all the way to the end and dove in without pausing. The crystal clear saltwater felt so good. A few fish gathered around me and I said hello to them. "I get to see Arthur tomorrow." I giggled happily to an exotic fish who`s tail tickled my leg.

When I was done swimming I went into town, I went to a bar where I got served without getting carded and drank my margarita. Yeah, illegal whatever. I told the lady at the market whom I had become pretty close to about how I would see him, I told the girl my age next door, I told my pet bird. No one knew that I was a nation, just that I went to a boarding school far away, no one got why, but no one bothered to ask anymore.

I was so excited I couldn`t sleep. But eventually I did, I dreamt of what would happen when I saw him tomorrow. I smiled in my sleep again.

My alarm went off and I flew out of bed, ate a quick breakfast, grabbed my pre-packed bag, and ran out the door. I had never been so excited to go to school. On the plane I was so jittery the woman beside me asked if something was wrong.

* * *

I arrived at the gates just in time to join the mass of students flooding in through them. Lilli, Elizaveta and I all joined in a group dropping our luggage on the grass beside us.

"You both know Vash right?" Lilli asked.

"Heard about him, Arthur`s always talking about how he dropped out." I said.

"Same." Hungary claimed.

"Well," Lilli smiled. "This is him. I talked him into returning for his senior year." She gestured to a taller handsome boy, with a haircut almost identical to hers.

"Bonjour." I said.

"Hi." He said his words- or word rather, was short and cut.

"He`s not comfortable with being here."

"I can tell." Hungary snickered and I nodded in agreement. He shot us a glare.

"Oi! This isn`t time for socialization! This is the time for unpacking your bags and getting your new class schedules!" A familiar British accent called from behind me. I spun to look at England who was walking across the grass towards us. "Well, well. If it isn`t temperamental Mister Zwingli."

"If it isn`t stuck up Britain. I would have thought you had graduated by now."

"I would have thought you would be in jail for murder by now." England said as a glint of metal caught everyone`s eye. Quickly he reached and pulled a gun from Switzerland`s jacket. "Weapons on school property, well that's grounds for expulsion or at the very least suspension right there, but since you wouldn`t come back, how does a month of detention sound?"

"England…" I began. Not twenty minutes into the school year and he was already tormenting people.

"Don`t 'England' me, he must follow the school rules, and so must you so get your arse to your dorm."

Hungary and I picked up our several bags, dragging, carrying, and pulling them to our dorm room. "Real charmer you`ve got there." She muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up Liz." I rolled my eyes and dropped my bags onto my bed. She began unpacking and I was about to do the same when I noticed a card sitting next to where I dropped my bathroom bag.

_Welcome back, I missed you over the summer, perhaps you would meet me for lunch today? _

It read. I smiled to myself. Typical England to not tell me face to face.

* * *

By the time we finished unpacking it was lunchtime. Hungary invited me to lunch but I declined, in search of England. I had just gotten in line to buy lunch when he tapped my shoulder and shook his head. He gestured for me to follow him and I followed him into the schools garden. It had just been put in at the very end of last year but now it was flawless. He sat on a stone bench, a glass table that held food in front of it. I looked it over cautiously and he actually chuckled.

"It`s store-bought, as there is something wrong with your taste-buds to not know he quality of my cooking. " He said.

I smirked. "Below one star?" I teased. He seemed slightly hurt. "Sorry, I didn`t mean it…" I took a biscuit and put butter on it gently.

"Tea?"

"Sure." I said politely even though I would either have to dump it out or shovel sugar into it. "So why didn`t you just invite me when I saw you earlier?"

He blushed and shrugged. "It was easier I suppose?"

For the first time in two months I kissed him gently. It felt good, complete. We broke away soon afterwards and he stared hard into his tea. "I was wondering if perhaps you would accompany me to my home new vacation we have from school."

"Really?"

"If you would like that is." He never asked if I wanted to…

"Al-alright!" I smiled and popped the rest of the biscuit into my mouth. I looked slightly past him. This was all fine an dandy but I couldn`t help but feel like I wanted independence. I still love him, but I didn`t like being able to be pushed around or feel as if I had to do as he says.

* * *

**A/N: Well here ya go! The shiny new sequel! I plan on more drama,more chapters,more romance, more hurt, more tears, and more heart brokenness in this one. Others are going to play bigger parts, and such and such. ALSO I have NO CLUE where the tension between Switzerland and England came in it just kinda went there. Tell me if you like it!**


	2. Excrushes, town, and peer pressure

After lunch everyone pretty much did as they pleased. Everyone was relaxed and so happy to finally be seniors. Just as I was going to approach my friends, someone tapped my shoulder. I spun and saw Matthew.

"Oh hey!" I smiled.

"Bonjour Seychelles, are you enjoying senior year so far?"

"Oh yes, it feels so good to push all of junior year drama behind me, if only for a moment, you know what I mean?"

His smiled faded a bit but he nodded. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

I remembered how he admitted to having a crush on me, how he told me to go after England because it would make me happier in the long run and me being happy made him happy. "Matt? Thank you. For everything." I hugged him tightly.

He smiled. "You`re welcome. It was nothing."

I made no comment on how it didn`t seem like nothing. I simply smiled. "I think a few friends are supposed to go into town tonight, would you like to come?"

"Oh?" He seemed surprised.

"Why the surprise?" I teased.

"Oh sorry, I just didn`t…I don`t know." He laughed nervously. I smiled at him.

"Well do you wanna come?"

"S-Sure Sey! I would love to!" I knew what he was thinking about. Our first and only date had been an outing with a few friends.

"Madame Sesel." An all too familiar voice said from behind me. "Pleasure to see your lovely face again."

I spun on my heel to face him. "Francis!" I sounded surprised, which I was, for him to talk to me so casually again. "How have you been?"

"And by 'how have you been' she means 'what do you want?'" An arm was slung around my shoulder and I jumped as Hungary stepped up behind me.

"Madame Elizaveta, nice to see you as well." He took her hand and kissed it.

She glared at him intensely. "What do you want from Sey?"

"Absolutely nothing!" He seemed hurt by the fact that she was implying him being back to his old ways. "Why do you ask?"

"You`re _you._" She narrowed her eyes. "Arthur may have caused drama, but if you _ever _cause my best friend that much pain again, you will _wish _you had Arthur on your back." It was times like these she could be really scary. I said nothing, letting her do the talking.

He was scared, you could see it in his eyes, but he of course would never admit such. "Of course." He bowed slightly. "I was simply saying hello."

"Just _what _are you doing frog?" A new voice jumped in.

"Why does everyone assume I`m up to something?" He ran his fingers through his long wavy hair. For the first time in a few months I felt a small pang of attraction to the man. But of course that was simply a teenage girl thing. …Right?

"Because you`re a slimy ponce frog." Arthur spat standing next to me.

"Jealous much? Talentless Brit?"

Arthur`s face flushed and I spoke up.

"Francis!" I hissed. He gave me a half smirk.

"I am safely assuming you two made it through the summer?"

I blushed, but not as hard as Arthur.

"Of course we bloody did, we aren`t as dysfunctional as every relationship you`ve been in!"

Francis put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "You`re words sting-"

* * *

I missed what he said next because Elizaveta asked if I would like to leave in my ear and I nodded so we ran off to join all of the girl and the newest addition to not only our group but our school. You could tell the girls thought he was cute. And you could especially tell that Lilli and him had a thing for each other, but of course they weren`t going out yet…emphasis on the _yet. _"Do you think we should get them together?" I whispered to Liz.

She smirked at me. "Naturally." We gave each other a nod and set to work plotting the setup. Every time she turned away he glanced at her, and vice versa. They were adorable.

* * *

We all met in the courtyard, looking out for Arthur, we waited for everyone. It was, Liz, Me, Matt, Lilli, Vash ,Natalia, Mei, and Alfred. We giggled and walked off into town happy that Arthur didn`t seem to be out tonight."Okay so I heard a few miles up the road they built this new club who wants to come?" Liz whispered.

I saw most of the people hesitantly raise their hands. "A few miles? Isn`t that a bit far?" I pointed out.

"We could take a bus, or a few cabs…"

"But Liz it`s late and we have school tomorrow I thought we were just going to hang out for a while then sneak back…"

"Come on Sey don`t be such a baby. Lilli`s the youngest and you don`t see her complaining."

"Uhm actually I agree with Sey we shouldn`t do that…" Lilli spoke up and I shot her a grateful smile.

"You guys scared?"

"OF course not!" I said.

"Then come on! What`s the harm in _one _night?"

"Famous last words." I muttered, but we all followed her.

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. Ugh I can`t believe summers almost OVER I`ll still try to update more, but I completely LOST my muse UGH HOPEFULLY I didn`t lose all of you :( **


	3. Food, Trio, and busted

By the time we got there everyone`s feet hurt.

"Are you sure we shouldn`t just go back to the school or go to our usual place?" Lilli said obviously not liking this just as much as me.

"It`s fine." Hungary assured us and Switzerland put his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle and nod. Hungary and I smirked knowingly at each other.

"Liz? The club is closed." Mei pointed out and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn it!" She said and turned around. "Well where do you guys want to go?"

"Looks like there`s a restaurant over there…" Alfred pointed out. Leave it to Alfred to find food. Matthew had been completely silent the entire time. I walked over to him as we began to walk towards it.

"Hey, why so quiet?" He jumped.

"Hm? Oh no reason, nothing to say…" He smiled.

"Thanks for coming by the way…"

* * *

We all collapsed as soon as we got our seats. I was facing the door.

"Liz I dare you to get drinks for all of us!" Alfred smirked.

"If I get them you have to pay." She smirked back. I face-palmed.

"Deal." They shook on it and she left the table.

I gazed absentmindedly at the glass door, when I spotted a few uniforms from school approach it. Two boys, I knew all too well, entered the restaurant. Another one in our school`s uniform, came up to them and said hello, they then approached the bar. The one with the platinum blonde hair touched Elizaveta`s butt, she turned sharply and hit him.

Francis and Antonio snickered. "Smooth move." They said.

"Shut up bastards, like you could do better."

Hungary grabbed the drinks and began to walk away. "Absolute pigs." She was halfway back when she heard something that I barely caught.

"I would do better if my girl were here."

Spain rolled his eyes and ordered his drink."I do believe the girl broke up with _you _Francis."

"You mean the girl that's over there?" Prussia pointed at me. I rolled my eyes and took the drink Hungary had offered to me. We were nations, therefore we technically weren`t underage.

"Of course not." Francis winked at me and I looked away. "Madame Sesel is taken."

"Well then come on." Prussia drug his friends over to our booth. "Liz why`d you hit me?"

"You scared me, besides we broke up last year." She responded. "I was going to see if Roderich was interested in courting me."

I rolled my eyes at her. I turned away from Francis and noticed at the mention of Austria Vash tensed up.

"Roderich as in Austria?" He asked.

"You want to date that piano prick? He`s less of a man than you are!"

Hungary stood up. "What is the supposed to mean?" She seemed threatening.

"Nothing besides he is a woman with a d-"

"Don`t say such inappropriate things!" Switzerland covered the youngest blonde`s ears making her blush and everyone else snorted and started laughing, including me. She was a sophomore in high school and friends with _Hungary _she`s heard the word dick. "What?"

"You`re ridiculous." Prussia said.

A flash of metal and the sound of a click later the Swiss man pulled a gun on Gilbert. Liechtenstein was on one side of him, me on the other.

I stood up. "Hey, hey HEY!" We both pulled him down into his seat. "The fuck do you think you`re doing?"

"He`s being…" A series of mutterings later he fell silent.

Francis gained eye-contact with me and smiled. "Seychelles, how have you been?"

"What do you want?" I asked, voice a little sharper than I had intended.

"Why does everyone assume I want something from you? I just would like to be friends."

"Oh?" France was being…harmless. That had been the my thoughts the first time we met. That he a was harmless.

"Oui, is that so wrong?"

"Of course not! How have you been?"

"You ignored my question." He said his regular smirk upon his face.

"Oh yes of course. I have been well, you?"

"Good."

I checked the clock on the wall. "Oh shit! You guys we`ve gotta go!"

"Why?" Alfred asked, he turned away from Belarus whom he had just been trying to get to say yes to a date.

"If I say yes will you stop asking?" Natalia glared.

"Yes, but be fair warned once you get a taste you won`t be able to resist the hero."

"Fine. Why do we have to leave Sey?"

"Five a.m.! We have to be out of bed by six!"

* * *

A mixture of swearing and we exited the restaurant without eating. We joked and laughed walking back to the school.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when we reached the gates which were locked. "Okay Lilli come here and we`ll give you a boost first." Hungary said linking her fingers with Alfred`s. Lilli stepped on it and slid off the top of the gate, her skirt came up for a fraction of a second and Prussia whistled.

"Nice view!" He called out and she turned around beet red and Vash pulled a gun on him again.

"You guys do this every year don`t you?" A voice said from behind us , we all jumped and turned around, I slipped on a rock and would have fallen when Francis caught me by the waist.

"You should avoid getting hurt and in trouble at the same time, non?" He smirked.

I blushed. "Oui, merci." I stood. I could see jealousy in his face as his eyes flicked between us and he gave me a half nod as if he were going to chew me out for that later.

"Every year the night you come back you go into town, and every year you get caught, although I am surprised you came back so close to wake up call. The only exception would be of course Miss Lilli and Mr. Vash. But I see the delinquents decided to join eventually so you have some added company? You all get detention. _You _especially should know better by now." He signaled me out. "Everyone inside." He unlocked the gates. "I am very disappointed in you Lilli. You are supposed to be the good one out of them." She looked down ashamed.

"I know sir."

"A week of detention for all of you, report to Miss Carie for it after school today. Except _you _." I froze from my escape. "You will report to _me _after school." His glare upon me was a thousand times more intense than that to the others, or at least that's what it felt like.

* * *

**A/N: I`m leaving for four days to go camping to morrow so i think this`ll be my last update unless i pull an all nighter which I might if so then i should update again. ALSO I made a video that fits this story .com/watch?v=GxdO5mZe_Hs&feature=youtube_gdata feel free to leave comments, subscribe, or check out my other vids too! 3**


	4. Square one

We walked reluctantly to our dorms. I could tell England wanted to speak to me more but he would have time for that at three.

* * *

Neither Hungary nor I slept at all that night. And somehow she figured out about my rekindled crush. As soon as the door closed she looked at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"You still like him don`t you?" She said to me.

"Of course, why wouldn`t I still like him, he`s my boyfriend." I played dumb.

"I meant Francis and you know it."

I blushed. "Non! What makes you think so?"

"I`m your _best friend._ I can tell. He still likes you back you know…" She leaned against the door.

"Why should I care?" I asked, secretly glad to know.

"You care. Don`t you dare lie to me." She crossed her arms.

"Okay _fine. _Maybe a little." I looked down sheepishly.

"Sey, be careful okay? That`s all I ask…"

"Thanks Liz." I hugged her tightly.

On that note we both laid down and just as I drifted to the place where sweet dreams lie the rude alarm clock began screaming in my ear.

_

* * *

_

Sesel? Has England chewed you out yet?

Francis passed me a note in class, and I couldn`t help but remember last year when we would pass love notes in this class…last year. With all the drama. I took a deep breath trying to shake the painful images from my brain before opening the slip of neatly folded paper.

_Non, not yet. Why?_

_I apologize for all the trouble I caused you…_

_Meaning?_

_When you slipped? That jealous bastard may think something is going on…_

_Hey! That "jealous bastard" just so happens to be my boyfriend! _

_Ah, oui. Je suis desole I forgot for a moment…_

_Forgot what?_

_That you two were still an item. His abusive relationships do not usually last so long…_

_What do you mean abusive?_

_Are you implying you are not scared of him? _

…_why do you care?_

_I am concerned for you mon doux fluer. _

I was about to write back when I felt an icy hand on my shoulder. Reluctantly, I looked up and blushed.

"You know what to do." She sneered and pointed to the front of the classroom. Reluctantly I trudged up in front of my audience. "So if you would be so kind as to share what was so important?"

"Oui. I nodded miserably, not looking up once as I read the incriminating evil piece of paper. When I was finished I ignored the giggles and went straight to my seat without looking up for my shoes. Luckily, the bell rang and in one fluid motion I scooped up my books and bag and darted out the door first.

* * *

I was careful to get there on time. Opening the door to the counseling room`s door I had hoped he`d be in a good mood. No such luck. He barely moved his lips when he ordered me to make tea. I dropped my bag and books on the table and trudged to the corner, trying hard to make the drink perfectly.

"I don`t bloody understand." He muttered.

"Understand what?" I didn`t look at him. I couldn`t.

"After everything that happened, how could you _possibly _still have feelings for him? Why did I fight so hard for you to go back to him?"

"I don`t know what you mean."

"You know damn well that bastard tried to 'cop a feel' when you fell and you did nothing to stop him!"

"He was simply being a gentleman." My voice was soft and I was fighting to keep it gentle.

"That frog does not know the meaning of the word."

I turned to face him and all his fury. "Why are you being so jealous?"

"Why are you running back to him? He hurt you! Are you forgetting?"

"You hurt me to." I muttered to the floor. "You`re being ridiculous. He just wants to be friends!" I knew this statement was false but it was the best I could say…

"Oh, I`m sure."

Confused at the lack of sarcasm in his voice I looked at him curiously.

"Friends with benefits." He continued. "Meaning he can have his way with you but it won`t mean anything, because you`re 'just friends'!"

"Stop being such an ass! You`re completely overreacting!" My voice cracked.

"Oh, _I`m _overreacting? _Really? _Well _excuse _me if I don`t want him to touch you. _Excuse me _if I don`t want him near and bloody part of the British Empire!"

I blinked. "I knew it. That your reason for being so mad. Not because you`re worried about _me _but you just don`t want him messing with your power. " I could hear the tears in my own voice. My eyes burning with the unshed liquid.

"What? No! I didn`t mean…I don`t…Chelle…" Suddenly his face wasn`t angry anymore. He reached for my cheek.

"I don`t want to hear it." I turned my back to him, throwing the newly filled teapot at his face, making it shatter in an explosion of glass, tea, and steam. I grabbed my books and bag and hurried out trying to beat my tears.

* * *

**A/N: look whos still among the living! I hope i still have readers... SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG. I swear I`ll try to update more... School is keeping me busy so I have been writing a lot but not much time to type anything up :( but srsly. I hope people actually still read this... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **


	5. Confession

"Ma Cherie? Why are you crying?"

"Arthur he's-he's such an ass." I sobbed, not caring that the person I was sobbing to was my ex. Not caring that he put his arms around me and not caring that I was allowing him to kiss my head as I cried.

"Anglterre does not know how to treat such a beautiful girl. You should come with Gilbert, Antonio and I, we were going to get lunch off campus…"

"Aren't…aren't you supposed to be in detention right now?"

"Oui." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Why should I be? I didn't do anything too wrong. I'll make up for it eventually. " He chuckled and kissed my lips.

I blushed scarlet and tried to pull away, but he was too close, too strong.

"What the fuck? Are you-" Arthur stood at the end of the hallway staring. "Are you cheating on me?"

"You do not treat her well. I can do that." Francis smirked before I could answer.

"N-Non!" I stammered. "He kissed me! I was crying and he hugged me and- non! I tried to pull away!"

"Oh yes because you've proved that so well." England snapped at France, ignoring me.

"I never did anything to hurt her."

"Besides oh you know, constantly cheating on her, kissing girls in front of her to make her jealous, being a complete arse in front of your friends."

"But I love her like she deserves to be loved."

I took advantage of the distraction to pull away from Francis. "You're both ass holes. Both of you. In completely different ways."

* * *

2a.m. I heard a little snapping sound, loud enough to wake me. Then I heard it again. A clack. Coming from….the window? I went to investigate, but couldn't see anything. The clack came again. I knew it was going to end up waking Liz so I opened the window silently. Well, I discovered the was a stupid idea because I got hit straight in the forehead, catching the pebble in my hand, I threw it back.

"Bloody Hell!" I what I heard, so I obviously hit him…

So Arthur?

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"I don't normally approve of sneaking out, but I need to talk to you. Come out here."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I wasn't asking. Kindly place your fingers at your neck and figure out who does as who says."

I was confused for about two seconds until I felt the collar and sighed. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Good." I shut the window before he could say anything more. I picked up a sweater and threw it on over my nightgown.

* * *

"What?" I asked when I left.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that at all. I love you. You're beautiful, kind, funny and patient. I lose my temper sometimes. You know that. I know I'm hard on you, but no worse than I was with anyone else. You're the best thing that has ever been mine okay?"

I blinked in shock. He…He loved me?

* * *

**a/n: omg confession of love. guess who has updated her most popular stories! I've been sick :(**


	6. Nothing But Bad News

"…Chelle?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at my blank expression, breaking me from my trance.

"Sorry…what?" I smiled faintly, nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Of-of course." I nodded quickly, shaking away my fantasies.

"I'm just very sorry." England touched my face gently, making me blush and giggle. His lips met mine for a brief second, before he bit me goodnight and left silently.

My face split into a wide smile and I sighed happily. …God I must have been bipolar.

* * *

Liz woke up and met me at the door. "Looks like _someone _is getting some action~" She smirked.

"Shut _up _Liz!" I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"Give me the details! Don't be shy!"

"He said…..he said he loved me."

"No…fucking….way." Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

* * *

"Lilli, slow down, you've got cheese on your chin." The silent Swiss man sighed, wiping gently at her chin, and Liechtenstein blushed pink.

"…Seychelles, aru?" The voice I heard behind me sounded familiar but I couldn't place it until I saw the Asian senior who was the owner of it.

"…China?" I asked astounded. I hadn't talked to him since first year. He smiled down at me, the familiar panda peeking from his bag.

"Yes, Mind If I sit?" I glanced around at my friends and they shrugged and nodded. Though I noticed Mei along with Kiku who was accompanying her did not, choosing to look away instead.

"Of course! I moved a bit closer to Alfred who had also joined our slowly growing group, allowing the Chinese man to sit.

"Seychelles, I assume you are still under England's rule, aru?" He pointed at my collar.

I nodded.

"Yet you two are in a relationship?"

Another nod.

"That's not a good idea…" He mumbled. "He has total control over you. He already rules you, and now he rules your life too, aru."

"…What?"

Hungary and I were the only ones to hear his murmurings and we stared at him, wondering where this was going.

"I mean, he has completely and total control over you. Who you date, what you do, what you say, you may as well be a slave to him aru." China didn't look at me once as he said all of this, only stared at the bits of food on his tray.

"Arthur loves me though…he would never hurt me like Francis did."

"Are you saying you want to remain his puppet forever? That he doesn't hurt you now aru? I have seen hi—speak of the devil." He glanced up, and I quickly snapped my head towards Arthur.

"Mind if I steal her for a moment?" He asked already taking my hand though it was not as delicate as normal.

Hungary nodded, but China shook his head as England pulled me from my seat, bringing me back to the garden.

The aroma of flowers was so sweet it gave me a headache, but I simply looked at him waiting as he silently went from rose bush to rose bush smelling delicate buds.

Suddenly he turned to face me, and I jumped.

Ever so slowly, Arthur reached out, his fingers danced lightly, barely touching my skin as he swiped the bangs from my face. It was quite meaningless of him as they fell right back into place, but he smiled softly anyway.

"Seychelles…"

His voice was so low, it was almost a whisper, and I had to lean forward a bit to hear it. "Y-Yes?"

"Seychelles, would you consider helping me?" He stalked circles around me, causing me to feel like the prey of a hungry lion.

"With-with what sir?"

"I'm under a lot of stress lately. I was hoping you would help me relieve it."

I blinked. Being used to Francis, my first thought was something sexual…but Arthur was a gentleman…he would never ask for anything like that…would he?

"And-and how am I supposed to do that?" My voice was becoming more and more uneasy.

"Nothing serious my beautiful delinquent."

…Beautiful delinquent? Now I knew something was up with him.

I took one step back, he took one forward, grabbing my wrist in a firm grip.

"Ar-Arthur what the hell is up with you?"

"You will address me as _sir._" He spat. In the moment it took me to have a blink of horror, I fell to the ground my cheek burning where he had slapped me.

_Slapped _me.

* * *

**A/N: IM NOT DEAD! Please please please review so I know I have a reason to keep writing this story. 'cause if I have no readers, I won't write the story...**


	7. Sabatoge!

"Y-yessir?" I stuttered, tears were flooding my eyes. "What-what did you do that for?"

The man fell to his knees and pulled my hand from my face. "I'm so sorry Chelle…I-I didn't mean to…" Gently, he brushed his lips against my burning skin, cupping my chin with one hand, and sitting beside me. "I don't know what came over me." He kissed me again, lips traveling to mine, lingering a bit, before returning to my cheek. But I gasped as they moved to my neck.

I pulled myself away. "Ar—_Sir! _" I held my neck, blushing madly. "S-stop! That's not…that's not polite nor proper!"

"Since when do _you _have an issue with proper ,my darling?" He moved closer to me once again, pulling my hand away and continued kissing me.

I placed my hand against his chest, forcing him away again, but Arthur's strong hands (that I had once dreamt of being held in, so long ago) closed upon my wrist, pulling it off of him and out of the way, leaning over me, keeping me from saying a word by kissing me on the mouth once more. His fingers on his free hand ran up my leg. I writhed, trying to squirm free, or at least get in a position to kick him. What had gotten in to him? Had he been taking lessons from Francis? But I tasted a familiar taste in his mouth. Smelled it on his breath. How had I not recognized it before?

* * *

"_Arthur!" _

"Seychelles?"

Three people appeared at that very moment, from opposite sides of the rose garden.

Francis,

Then Liz and Yao running in from the other side, calling my name.

But it was Francis who got to me first, tearing my boyfriend away from me and kneeling by my side. "Ma Cherie, are you alright?" He brushed stray hairs from my face.

"Y-yeah…" I whimpered, breathless.

"Thank God—what happened to your cheek?"

"N-nothing." I sat up and jerked my head away.

The blond man grabbed my chin with gentle fingers and turned my face towards him once more. "Did he hit you?"

"Of-of course not!"

He offered his hand after standing, and I accepted, allowing him to help me up.

Hungary and Yao pulled me into a hug.

"I knew he was trouble." China whispered in my ear. "I knew something was off. Did he hurt you?"

"J-just a little." I whimpered.

"Where's my pan?"

"N-no Liz. He….it's not entirely his fault. He had a few drinks."

"What? What did he drink?" Liz replied.

"I-it tasted slightly of red wine…"

"Hungary, take care of her, I have to get to class, make sure her cheek is okay." China cast me a worried glance as he left, waved goodbye and left, just before Hungary pulled me away from Francis, Arthur, and the garden.

* * *

"Wine!"

"I-I think so…"

"Liz!" Roderich walked across the lawn, "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Roddy….now really isn't-"

"Go." I insisted. "I'm just fine now. I was just in shock."

Nervously, Hungary glanced at me and ran up to her crush. Just as she left, someone caught me by the arm, making me jump.

I spun and found myself pressed against Francis' chest.

"How dare he? Did you find out what had gotten into him?" He asked, concern displaying on his face. I wanted to smile, perhaps he did care for me…at least a little…enough to care that I was okay.

"I-I think he had a few drinks…"

"Drinks? Like what?"

"Wine I think…"

"Wine? Where would he get such a thing?" The dramatic man gasped, touching a hand to his chest.

I considered that for a moment, there were very limited locations a person could get wine around here…especially a teen…a sudden pang of realization made my eyes go round and gasp in a breath. "….Y-you?"

"What? Ma Cherie, why, what are you accusing me of?"

He did it. I was sure of it. That's why it was so familiar. The French man was more fond of wine than any man I'd ever known. He must have given it to Arthur, tried to get him drunk….and that's how he knew where I was to find me. "You-you gave it to him didn't you? Probably forced it upon him! You must have known he takes me there for when we meet up so we can't be seen! And you were watching weren't you? That's how you knew exactly when to come find me! It all makes fucking sense now! You're jealous I'm over you!" The whole plan seemed perfect and very clever, I was rather proud of myself for figuring it out, unraveling his master plot.

But the blond man still seemed taken aback. "EXCUZES-MOI?" He gasped. "Why would I be so cruel as to do such a thing? Or so desperate for that matter! I could come up with many other ways to get you back other than to play foolish games." He denied.

But something in his ocean blue eyes said something close to an apology. "You _did _didn't you? That's _sick_." I spat, turning on my heel to storm away.

He caught my arm again. "Chelle, I don't want to get in the way of your happiness." His voice suddenly got very serious. "But—"

"Then _don't. Why is everyone saying we should split? We're happy together!" _I snapped and ran off to my dorm, locking the door behind me, curling up in a ball and cried.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I UPDATED! Don't hate me! I kinda hit writers block after such a good cliff hanger y'know? but I hope this chappie lives up to it's expectations... I figured it's about time France made a bit of a ruckus. I hope it's long enough for you guys. I PROMISE ill update this a LOT sooner next time. and the other stories will be up soon too, as soon as i think of something to happen. i've written a good ...about 50 stories or so since i last updated, but havent managed any chappies? O.o IM STOOPEED. OTL I'm sooooo sorry. It's ALMOST summer vacation though, so you guys will get lots of updates then kay? :D **


	8. Forgive me, Protect me

Hungary tried comforting me often those next few days. But I would have none of it. Every time Arthur tried to talk to me(which happened often. He was desperately trying to apologize) I ignored him and walked into the opposite direction quickly making snappy remarks. Francis on the other hand, I didn't dare even lay eyes on, I knew if I did, I'd lose it. Which I did the one time he dared talk to me.

* * *

"Chelle…I'm really sorry, I was only trying to help." He insisted, the French accent I had thought was so adorable just a year ago, the accent that had made me squeal with delight, go weak at the knees, grated on my ears like a persistent fly in my ear.

"_Go the hell away Francis. I hate you!" _Tears flooded my eyes, but I refused to let my throat close up. "_I never want to lay my eyes on you again! You're a bastard and a liar. You can't fucking stand the thought of me being happy for once in my life so you decided to ruin it._" I snapped and slapped him.

He blinked in shock then the hurt set into his ocean blue eyes. "Chelle…"

"_Don't call me that." _I snarled and left him standing there in shock.

* * *

It seemed like any male attention was bad. Unless it came from China who hesitantly tried to comfort me constantly. So when a hand that was larger than a female's fell upon my shoulder I scowled. "_Go away_." I snapped without looking back.

The owner of the hand spoke in a heavy accent I had never heard before. "A bit feisty to be ruled by others…You are one of England's colonies, da?"

I spun on my heel to face a tall man who was quite large in muscle as well as height. I shrunk back. "I-I'm sorry!" I squeaked. "I-I thought you were someone else!"

He grinned but there was something behind the smile that didn't seem quite so innocent. "You are a British Colony, da?" He repeated, eyeing the collar around my neck.

I nodded quickly, blood draining from my face as he toyed with the red dog collar around my neck.

"I don't like him. I'll help you get away from that."

"…What?"

"You will think about it, da?"

Biting my lip I nodded again, hoping he'd go away.

His fist curled around my collar pulling me close to his face. "You are a colony of a country I _really _hate. Taking you away from him would wound him greatly. I can make you free. I will make you one, sunshine girl." He smiled, though his violet eyes were vicious.

I swallowed trying to tear myself away from the strong hand. But his grip only tightened. "Le-let go." I squeaked the request.

He didn't phase. "You will think about it."

It wasn't a question. Nor a request. It was an order.

"Ivan!" Two voices snapped. Once from behind him, one from behind me. Both familiar. One painfully so.

"Let her go! She didn't do anything to you, aru!" China growled from behind him. The man, Ivan, released my collar and I dropped to the ground as my legs gave in out of terror.

"I'm sorry Yao-yao." He smiled and ran a hand through the dark hair with a gentleness he hadn't had with me.

I didn't hear what China replied with as he slapped the hand away because two oh-so- familiar hands caught me before my knees fell painfully on the ground. I tried to shove them away but my terrified muscles were still too weak. Arthur snapped at the tall man. "Detention for assault of a student without reason." He murmured to him. "Report to the principal immediately." Then he lifted me off my feet. My tongue wasn't working, my body not responding to my demands for it to squirm from his grip.

* * *

"Victoria, are you okay?" Apparently he carried both me and my bag all the way back to my dorm because he laid me down on my bed.

Silently I nodded, but he still examined me for wounds.

"I'm _fine._" I snapped, finally regaining my ability to speak.

He frowned. "He didn't hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Only offered me an escape from bastards like _you._" My words were cold. I fought the urge to cling to him, and kiss him desperately.

The words hurt him, his eyes showed as much. "Don't speak to me that way." He scowled. "I just saved you from something that would be far worse than being ruled by me, believe me." Arthur insisted.

I looked away from him. "_Merci_." The French angered him, I could tell by the way his hand tensed up in mine.

"You are so fucking stubborn. " He glared. "One of the many things I love about you."

My icy shield melted away. "What do you want from me? See that fucking bruise on my cheekbone? _You did that._"

"And I'm sorry! I had no idea…I would never do that again!" He insisted, kissing my hand.

I pulled it away. "Unless you were drunk." I scowled. "I'll never trust you again."

"With reason. But…do you still love me?"

Hesitantly I nodded.

"Then please…talk to me again. It's killing me to have you avoiding me. To have you be so cold."

"…Okay." I looked back at him, and he captured me in a kiss, my eyes widening as the sudden contact, but I welcomed the kiss. Something I hadn't had since the forced one in the garden. The painful memory was casted back to me, but I said nothing of it so as to not disrupt him.

* * *

**A/N: LOOK WHO GOT OVER HER WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY. I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long. I really am. I just couldnt think of anything for this story. This is all the Russia for now but he WILL come back later. After independence. :D Spoiler alert ;) If the title didn't tell you that already. I swear it won't take as long next time. ...I probably shouldnt promise that. But...yeah. I'm soooo sorry. I love you guyz~ Anyone who was patient enough to wait for this should know I freakin love you. You're like...a god. :D I will however, promise to update Lovely Betrayal SOON. :D **


	9. I hate everything about you

Arthur noticed the tension in my body, the way I had welcomed, but not returned the contact, the way I flinched as his fingers delved into my hair. Yes, he could feel the love mixed with fear. I know this because when he pulled away it was sudden. His emerald eyes stared deep into mine with a mixture of pain and apology. We sat there like that for a long time, saying nothing. He had no words. No words to express the guilt he held for that slap.

Arthur opened his mouth several times as if to say something, and a few times the word "I" came out, but nothing more would worm its way from his throat before he silenced once more and returned to staring. Finally, I looked away, lying down on my bed and facing the wall. The empire didn't move for a long time, until finally he lied beside me, wrapping strong arms around my waist. The same arms that could have done so much worse than pin my wrists and slap my face.

Closing my eyes, I had a flash of what would have happened had Liz, china and Francis not shown up. I could nearly hear my muffled whimpers, feel a hand over my mouth. Terrifying. I couldn't stand him touching me. But my throat closed itself as if to deny me the ability to tell him to leave. He buried his face in my neck out of affection, yet I flinched. He breathed my scent in deeply, I held my breath.

"I love you." He whispered, I pretended to be sleeping. Though my eyes were wide open in the darkness, staring at the blank white of the wall. Pictures of our past ran by my eyes like a movie projected on the chipped paint of the wall.

The day I got to the school and got colonized. The first time Arthur yelled at me. The first time I felt affection for him. The first time he hit me. The first time he called me a slut. The first time he defended me from Francis. The memories ran faster. Passing notes to Francis. Dating Matthew. Francis cheating at the dance. Matthew telling me to be with Arthur. Meeting Arthur's siblings. Ling in bed agonizing over not being able to see him. The day we got back. When he caught us coming back. When Arthur cared more about his empire than me. The garden. With a small gasp, I closed my eyes, clipping the memories short.

Somewhere in the silent memories, Arthur fell asleep, I however stayed awake in bed, just breathing deeply in imitation to his and staring at the blank wall. I began to think of why exactly I loved Arthur. He treated me as a possession. He was rude. He was bossy. He was oppressive. He passed laws that nearly killed off my population and made me sick. He'd hit me before we got together. He made me wear the collar as a reminder of his ownership over me. In a shocked silence I realized…..I hated him. Everything about him. How could I love this man? His affection rare, his approval deceased. I couldn't please him…all he brought me was short bursts of happiness followed by a cruelty that crushed me more than Francis' cheating. At least Francis never showed distain or disaffection toward me.

How could I love Arthur? If I hated him so?

**A/N: wooooooow. You waited this long. For such a short chapter. Aren't you proud I wasted your time? Surpisingly….this is the chapter im most proud of so far…out of both stories. :D even though it was short and I usually make chapters that are double this size when not updating for a long time, I'm hoping it packed enough emotion and drama for you to continue reading. Im NOT going to promise a fast update, cos every time I do, it takes me months. But ill TRY :/ PLEASE r/r and don't abandon me? I love you all. But between three new fandoms that im obsessed with, having to watch four animes and catch up on three mangas, make several cosplays, AND school piling four times as much homework on me than last year, so much has gone on, has not been my biggest concern. ._. HOWEVER. You can see what ive been up to or what I will be up to on both my youtube and my face book so add me~~ **

**Youtube: .com/user/Hetaliaseychellesluv?feature=mhee**

**Facebook: http:/www,facebook,com/profile,php?id=100002905739243 (NOTE: replace ALL commas with periods!)**

_**For my Facebook PLEASE write me a note telling me where you got it so I know you're not just some random creeper?and if you're on the mobile and you can't write a note with it, please post why you're friending me to my wall? Thank you. Love you all!**_


	10. A little comfort is in order

My eyes slowly drifted open. How long had I been asleep? Liz wasn't banging on my door…everything was eerily quiet. But I knew whose strong arm was wrapped around my waist without having to think about it.

That familiar scent of tea and the faintest smell of burned scones.

Arthur nuzzled my neck gently in his sleep but that didn't stop me from pulling away. I knew he'd awaken but he said nothing. Suddenly being unable to stand being in the same room with him, I threw on a coat and left him alone in the dorm watching me clueless and stupidly.

* * *

I wanted to see someone. Speak to someone. Someone specific. Who was it?

"Chelle?" The oh-so-familiar voice of accented flourish and sweet like honey poured down my ears like verbal silk.

I blinked twice. Why was I at Francis' dorm again? I had just been walking…

"Francis who's at the door~?" Another accented voice called from inside, not that I paid much attention…I was busy looking into his sea-blue eyes. When had they ever been icy…?

"What are you doing here?" His voice was kind, almost inviting.

My voice caught in my throat and no matter how many times I opened my mouth nothing would come out. "I…" was all I managed before a quick, whispered "W-wrong dorm…" And I ran away. What the HELL was I thinking somewhere in my subconscious?

* * *

What was going on? God…I hated Arthur for doing this to me…I hated Francis for starting this… I hated—

"Oh…" Left my lips and I nervously stumbled backwards tucking some of my bangs behind my ear as I ran straight into someone's chest.

"Victoria?" Came the kindest voice I'd heard in what felt like a century. How long had it been since we'd been alone? I found myself thinking of that day he'd told me to be with Arthur.

"M-Matt! Sorry…what are you doing out so early?"

"I like to take morning walks alone…to clear my head…" He smiled, his cowlick bobbing a little in the slight breeze of the crisp morning air. It was still rather dark out…"Are you all right?" He cocked his head. "You seem upset…"

"I am upset…I'm a total idiot. " I whimpered, feeling the lump begin to grow in my throat.

"What? What are you talking about? You're not an idiot…"

"Yes I am! Damn it…I keep falling for the same two people who keep hurting me. Yes, I said TWO people, Matt. Because I can't seem to be able to bury my feelings for Francis! Even after all of that happened!" A few tears began to line my eyes.

The Canadian boy sighed and pulled me into a tight hug, nuzzling my hair like an elder brother would, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"Vic…You're not the only girl who was fallen prey to the tricks those two have to offer…you're just one of the few who get those tricks at the same time as each other." He kissed my forehead as I looked up at him, having left a few tear stains on his red hoodie. " It's hard to let people you love go…especially when they make it no easier, by flirting and apologizing and saying those three words you don't want to, but need to hear."

And that's what made me lose it. Because he was inexplicably and completely right. I didn't even take a second to question how he knew so much or why he would waste his time to comfort me if he wanted to clear his head. I just clung and cried into his sweatshirt.

"The more my heart breaks….the more I miss them." I whispered.

* * *

"Victoria Michelle!" Came an angry voice I was used to hearing…just it was much less often directed at me.

"Liz! Oh hi~, Gotta get to class n—owowow!" My topic change and ditch didn't work as I was grabbed by the wrist roughly and dragged into a janitors closet in the side of the hall. Of course…Liz and I shared a dorm…there was no way Arthur could have gone unnoticed by her eye. Knowing her she'd taken pictures as well.

"Care to explain?" She snapped, long brunette hair falling forward over her shoulder gracefully.

"…Explain what?" I offered.

She wanted to hit me. If it'd been someone else she probably would have. The look in her eye told me as much. "Victoria…tell me…now."

I took a deep breath and told her every detail. Every thought and image…down to the scent of maple syrup on Matthew's sweatshirt.

For a moment she just blinked at me before rubbing her temples. "Vic….sometimes I wish you would just say _no_."

"do you think I don't want to? It's…this damned thing…" I tugged at the dog collar around my neck.

"Then Take. It. Off."

"I _can't _." I whimpered. "I just…I can't."

"Then I'll do it for you."

"N-no! Liz-"

Before I could deny her access to my neck, my skin felt particularly free, comfortable. Elizaveta smirked and spun the collar around her index finger. "Just learn to oppose him…them. Both of them. Stand up for yourself more. You've done it before…what's changed now?"

"Victoria Michelle, to the library please?" could be heard from the speaker in the hall.

A bitter smile crept upon my lips. "Duty calls…"

"A perfect chance to get started." Hungary pressed, pushing me out the door. "Go. Just say no." She hissed once more before trotting down the hall, a particularly happy spring in her step that hadn't been there when I was being violently dragged.

* * *

"Victoria…" The British teen started.

"Your tea is almost ready, _sir._" I snapped. It was almost like old times…back when I admired him from afar and thought him untouchable. Back when love hurt less and puppy love was all I wanted.

"Don't be like that! I didn't bloody _do_ anything!"

"I'm still mad at you. I don't give a flying fuck if you 'apologized' by kissing and hugging me. It's not enough."

"What do you expect of me then?" His eye twitched a bit at my unladylike language and the corner of my mouth twitched upward a bit into a very small smirk.

"I want something I'll never get from you. That's another thing you and Francis have in common, I'll never get it from either of you. A real apology." I slammed the tray of tea down on the table in front of him spilling but a drop out of the pot. "Pour your own damn tea." And I walked briskly out the door, grinning. Liz wanted me to say no? I'll say no. And I must say, it felt pretty nice to say no for once.

"Victoria…" A low, almost dangerous voice came from the older teen who was now holding my wrist in a vice-like grip. "Where is your collar?"

* * *

**A/N: hey. pssst. hey lookie. lookie. I forced a chapter out of my dead muse! :D **

**...I felt very obligated to do this...cos recently... Ive had one person ask me if i was dead, two people cry cos i havent ocntinued yet, and one person producea very threatening seeming dark aura ^^; I ASSURE YOU I AM ALIVE. **

**I've been struggling with maintaining my love for hetalia, and therefore struggling to also maintain my muse for fanfics ect. Not to mention my mind is so cluttered with fandoms and fanfic ideas outside of hetalia its not even funny. you guys have no clue how many fanfics have filled my notebooks that you guys will probably NEVER lay eyes on...though... if anyones interested in Loveless, -Man, Vampire Knight, or 07-Ghost fanfics I have some/ im working on some, so if youd like to read, lemme know and I'll start typing them up~~~ :D **

**...Yeah...this is what I did instead of my european history hw...close enough right~~? **

**I'm so sorry for being gone for...i think the threatening review said 3 months? THREE WHOLE MONTHS? and not giving you fans ANYTHING? O.o I'm worse than the updates of the Loveless manga...okay I'm not. but still. Especially cos I left you guys w/ such a cliff hangar... guess what? YOU GET ANOTHER ONE~ yay~~~ :D trollololol**

**Yeah...I've really been focusing on my cosplay for the most part. for my kind of comes second to my YT and my DA **

**DEVWATCH me and SUBSCRIBE to me on YT if you have them...a-and if you want to ^^; **

**my username for both sites is : HetaliaSeychellesLuv **

**I'll try my best to whip up a chapter for Defiance soon...i have no idea where i even left off w/ that one honestly. ...WOW its really been a long itme hasn't it. ...I feel bad now. I hope this was satisfying enough...not a whole lot of important stuff happens...**

**BTW. sicne it's never actually been reveiled, France's roommate is Spain. ...that may or may not come up later...i have no idea what im doing at this point...**

**Now. Sey-chan is tired, AND SO. ...**

**off to Bullshit my French HW then copy my history in English tomorrow~~~ :D PEACE OUT MY LOVELY LOYAL FANS WHO HAVENT KILLED ME FOR SOME MIRACULOUS REASON~**


	11. A Real Apology

A Real Apology

"My collar?" I looked up at him, the faint smirk still upon my lips, but my green eyes stared up at him widely. "I took it off."

"Why?" Arthur's voice still sounded angered but his forest eyes showed something else entirely. He sounded….hurt. What right had he to be upset with me for taking off the collar?! When he just… he would sit there and… "I put that on you for a reason."

"Yes I know 'To show your ownership' over me. Well maybe I don't want your ownership!" I blurted, glaring hard at him. "It isn't fair of you to always just boss me around! You just push me down and then offer words like 'I love you'. That isn't love Arthur! This…_this_ isn't love! Love has to be a two way street and you don't…you just don't _think of me _like I do you…" I yanked my arm from his grip. "It's...I don't want this…this isn't what I want."

His arms fell to his sides. "You don't mean that…" He murmured quietly, but even I could tell he didn't fully believe that statement.

I didn't bother replying, storming away wiping at my eyes as they began to line with tears. Why did it always turn out this way…

* * *

_You were right… _

I looked down at the note in my book. It was handwritten in perfect script and it wasn't signed. The flimsy paper crumpled in my fist and I grit my teeth. It just wasn't _fair…_

Arthur hadn't spoken to me in a week, and I made no effort to see him, Francis had come by once but Liz had turned him away for me. She had done her best to comfort me but even her I shut out, though I wasn't quite sure why.

* * *

"You need to come see this." Before I could even ask who had spoken, Elizaveta had grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the hall towards our room.

"What are you-whoa not so fast!" I stammered.

"You can complain after!" She panted over her shoulder and hurriedly unlocked and threw open our door.

Catching my breath I slowly looked up, and a gasp escaped my lips. "What is…I….oh…"

Bottle green eyes looked into mine, and then came the accented voice I had come to despise yet adore.

"Victoria." He whispered, carefully taking my hands in a touch more gentle than he'd ever offered. I glanced at Hungary carefully but she had already taken off. When my gaze returned to Arthur, I spied a bruise beginning to bloom on his cheek and what might be becoming a black eye..or maybe it was merely sleeplessness…

"What …happened to your face." I asked bluntly trying to avoid the topic I knew was coming up.

"Ah…your friend's…interrogation techniques aren't the gentlest…" He offered a small smile. "But…I still insisted on seeing you… I… Victoria… I am very sorry…I cannot possibly explain this…and this is the first apology I have ever issued… So I'm not…sure I'm doing it right… but I…am sorry I hit you… I am sorry for how I have treated you. You are strong and beautiful and just….so perfect…. And it frightens me… to think that you might leave me someday, like all of the rest of them. I do not wish to lose you, but I must admit I've gone about the wrong way of keeping you. You're extraordinary… and I wish I could offer you so much more than I have. You are perfection…and …I don't think you realize that. And… I haven't properly appreciated you. So, for that..and more, I am truly _truly_ sorry. If…you could find it in you to forgive me… I have had a dreadful week in your absence…"

I stared at him in silence. Did he… Arthur Kirkland, the largest empire in the world…. He just…asked for _my_ forgiveness…"I…don't know what to say…" I whispered.

"I had been afraid of that response… so I got you something as well…" He released my hands and exited to the bathroom returning with a rather large fish bowl, exotic fish of all sorts of colors swam vividly around within it as he set it on my bedside table.

I nibbled on my lower lip before breaking into a grin, and throwing my arms around his neck. "I…Arthur… That is all I wanted… thank you…. It…I forgive you. Thank you so much…of course I'm yours… but you don't have to keep me prisoner to make sure I stay that way."

"It is my only wish… to keep you."

"Then be the kind man I know you are… and…I will stay yours." I whispered softly kissing his lips. "You don't need to be scared…"

"Everyone else has left, Victoria… I don't wish for you to leave…"

"I do not wish to leave. I…I love you Arthur, what don't you understand about that."

"_Why_?" His fingers cupped my jaw. "That is what I do not understand. Why would you ever….?"

"Because, you are much more wonderful than you give yourself credit for… you… you are a good man… Inside… behind the strong ruler… you feel and you can be gentle and I have seen that and that man… I love him."

* * *

**A/N: ahem... Hi... *nervously glances around* I ah...i'm alive? eheheheh... ^^;;;;;;;;; So here's the story. **

**I stopped being into hetalia years ago and I just haven't been able to manage to reawaken the love for it. Even now I haven't. So this chapter is purely out of the goodness of my heart and due to ALL of the reviews BEGGING me to update through the past year and a half. I wasn't going to finish this story honestly, I was just going to leave it because I cant think of where to go with it. SO because of all you wonderful people out there asking me to continue I will do my best to continue it and I will try very hard to finish it... though it may finish very soon due to lack of inspiration. I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to actually try to provide a chapter to you guys I'm also very sorry it was so short, I was unsure what to write as well as unsure what you guys wanted. **

**But I thought I ought to provide something for you guys considering I've left you hanging for a year and a half, I felt guilty. **

**If I post any NEW fanfics I will be posting them here : /users/LoveSickPrincess/works**

**I'm very sorry for abandoning you guys, really, I am. I love all of you it's just been really hard to write Hetalia. But I'm trying. Thank you to all of you readers who haven't lost faith in me, as always R/R. I promise every one of your reviews has not gone unread! :) **

**THANK YOU **


End file.
